1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hanger device, more particularly to a hanger device with a suction cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to hang objects on a wall, hooks are mounted on the wall by driving nails into the latter. Because the hooks are fixed on the wall, the positions of the same cannot be readily adjusted according to the needs of users. Furthermore, the nails for fixing the hooks damage the wall.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a hanger device with a suction cup to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, a hanger device of the present invention comprises a suction cup, a faceplate, and a rotary operating member. The suction cup includes a disc portion, an externally threaded post, and a peripheral flange. The disc portion has a front side adapted to be placed against a surface, and a rear side opposite to the front side. The externally threaded post extends rearwardly from an intermediate area of the rear side of the disc portion. The peripheral flange extends rearwardly from a periphery of the disc portion, and has a radial inner side. The faceplate is disposed to rest against the rear side of the disc portion, and has a peripheral part and an intermediate part. The peripheral part extends radially and outwardly, and abuts against the radial inner side of the peripheral flange. The intermediate part is formed with a through-hole for allowing the externally threaded post to pass therethrough. The rotary operating member is formed with an internally threaded hole, and engages threadedly the externally threaded post so as to enable the rotary operating member to urge the intermediate part of the faceplate toward the suction cup, thereby securing the suction cup on the surface.